


The Cheerleader and the Quarterback

by the_tricksters_daughter_95, TheInkedOne



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Sam, BAMF Jessica, BAMF Ruby, Background Relationships, Boaz Priestly is Dean Winchester, Boaz Priestly is Dean's twin, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Father, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley is a dick, Dead John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being a Dick, Gabriel plays tricks on Crowley, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Michael Kicks Lucifer's Ass, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protectiveness, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Harvelle, Trickster Gabriel, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkedOne/pseuds/TheInkedOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a new transfer student at Haven High, Dean is the popular star quarterback.</p><p>I suck a summaries, I promise it's better than the description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Rating mature for the moment because of potential language, we may change it later on to explicit.

Samantha Harvelle sat in silence as her mother, Ellen, drove her and her younger sister Jo to pick out new clothes for the school year.

 

Ellen sighed and tried to get Sam to open up, it was so unlike her to be this silent for so long. “You do know that the move was **NOT** your fault, right?" She asked suddenly, the  _this time_ was silently implied Sam thought to herself as she nodded before looking back out of her window just in time to see a little hole-in-the-wall thrift shop.

 

She tapped on her mother's arm and pointed at the thrift shop and looked at her with a painfully hopeful expression on her face before saying, “That's where I want to go." Ellen smiled as she pulled into a parking space since both her girls had found stores close to each other. They agreed to meet back at the car when they were done shopping.

 

Sam watched her mother and sister cross the street then safely enter the store her sister wanted to shop in before entering the thrift shop. As soon as she entered she was greeted with a sweet voice saying, “Welcome to Beach City Thrift, My name is Piper can I help you find anything?" The voice came from a blonde pixie like girl with an infectious smile. Sam returned her smile and replied that she was good for the moment, but thank you.

 

Twenty minutes later Sam's arms filled with her bounty she walked up to the front counter, Piper smiled as she took the articles of clothing from Sam. Sam bit her lip and decided to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Hey Piper, do y'all have any kilts or combat boots?" Piper smiled and set Sam's clothing behind the counter with a colorful piece of paper on top of it before leading Sam to a back room that turned out to be her idea of heaven. Sam hugged Piper before jokingly asking her to marry her which caused Piper to laugh loudly. “Unfortunately I'm quite happily taken, but I hope that won't keep us from being friends." She replied with a smile, Sam pouted for a moment before laughing softly and agreeing to being friends.

 

Sam began picking through the racks of kilts and other various articles of clothing and shoes. Roughly 45 minutes later she went back to the counter, paid for her items, exchanged numbers with Piper she returned to the car to find her mother and sister already there. So after storing her purchases in the trunk they headed home where they had a enjoyable dinner.

 

Before going to bed she laid out her clothes for the next day. She climbed into bed since, joy of joys, she had to be up early for the first day of school; She was  **SO** looking forward to that.


	2. Meet Samantha

Sam took a deep breath before walking through the double doors to the second school she had gone to this year, the third in two years, she resigned herself to the reality of being bullied and eventually being asked to leave yet another school because she tried to stand up for herself. _**'Buck up Harvelle. Pull your big girl pants on and quit being a whiny little bitch..'** _ she thought to herself as she reached the school office to receive her class schedule. "Here you go dear," the school secretary said with a smile handing over a freshly printed class schedule. Sam smiled at her sweetly and thanked her before leaving the office to find her locker before her first class.

__________________________________

 

Priestly was driving the 1967 Chevy Impala he shared with his twin brother, Dean, to scgool listening to one of their AC\DC cassette's humming along feeling so glad that he was one year closer to being out of highschool. _**'This is going to be a good year. If I can keep my grades up I'll get that scholarship and be out of here in two years.'**_ He thought to himself as her pulled into the school parking lot. He grabbed his bag and checked his blue Mohawk one last time before exiting the car and heading towards the front doors of the school, before he reached them he was stopped by his girlfriend, Bela Talbot, greeted him with a kiss to his cheek and looped her arm through his. Bela smiled sweetly and stated, "This year is going to be the best one yet." Priestly chuckled and held the door open for her not commenting on her statement because he knew she didn't want a reply. Priestly let her chatter away tuning out as he walked her to her locker, he pressed a a quick kiss to her lips before continuing on to his own locker.

Priestly hummed under his breath as he pulled his math and history books out of his locker, when he was finished he slammed the door shut and replaced the lock. When he turned to head to class he saw his twin brother, Dean, walking down the hall towards him. "Yo Priest!" Dean yelled with a smirking as he apparently decided to be a dick this morning, "I need to make a confession! I ate the last pop-tart!" Priestly stopped when Dean reached him and with a smirk of his own replied, "Yeah? Well I took your new bottle of lube." Dean's mouth fell open in shock before laughing. He threw an arm around his brother still chuckling. "You still planning on trying out for the cheer squad this year, bro?" Priestly asked him as they walked into math class. Dean sat down and took the math book out of his messenger bag and replied, "Yes, yes I am." Just as the door opened and in walked a tall beautiful brunette girl that instantly had everyone's attention for various reasons.

__________________________________

 _ **'Deep breath, Sam.'**_ She thought to herself as she opened the door to the AP math class she was taking, the secretary said that the teacher would assign her a guide for the day. Sam walked up to the teachers desk and handed him a slip of paper. "Class! This is Samantha Harvelle, she new to our school so I hope you'll make her feel welcome." The teacher said with a polite smile before turning to point at someone near the back of the class.

"Boaz Singer, Ruby Kincaid," he calls with a satisfied smile. "Thank you for volunteering to be Samantha's guides today." Sam internally groaned already anticipating getting ditched as soon as the bell rung. Sam half-heartedly thanked her teacher and walked towards the people he had pointed to, she had to work hard to keep her head up and tune out the whispers.

"I'm Sam." She said softly as she sat down in the last free seat and held out her hand.

__________________________________

Priestly watched as the toughest girl he, next to her girlfriend Jessica, knew cracked a smile and shook the girls hand. "Ruby Kincaid." Priestly stood up and walked over to her before dramatically falling to one knee to introduce himself. "I am Boa Priestly Singer and I pledge my life to thee fair maiden, if it pleases thee?" The brunette laughed softly before replying in kind, "I pray thee rise good sir. I have not need of thine life, but if thou wouldst be willing I would partake of thine friendship?" Priestly bowed, "T'would be the greatest honor my lady." He replied before making Dean move over a seat so he could sit by his new friend.

__________________________________

Priestly, Ruby, and Sam talked and laughed during class getting to know each other better, Sam was happy to have made friends on her first day, she was even happier to learn that she shared several classes with them. When the bell rang Ruby and Sam said good bye to Priestly before heading to Home-Ec. On the way Sam and Ruby snarked back and forth each trying to be the snark queen. By agreement they decided to leave the snark at the door and walked into the room together laughing over Ruby's last bitchy come back when Sam met  _her_. 

__________________________________

Bela Talbot is  **the most** popular girl in school. Besides dating the star quarterback she sets all the fashion trends and most people think she's  _SUPER NICE_. So when she walked over to Sam and introduced herself in a very passive aggressive manner most people were shocked; Sam however wasn't.

Sam knew her type, knew that word of Priestly being her guide and joking around with her had been texted throughout the whole school by that point. So when Bela acted like that towards her she knew her school life was about to become a living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did y'all think?


End file.
